


"Anonomous" valentines

by villager_bxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic, Canon Compliant, Growing Up Together, One-Sided Attraction, that means accept the fact theyre at different colleges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villager_bxx/pseuds/villager_bxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa notices that Iwaizumi never gets any personal valentines and decides to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Anonomous" valentines

**Author's Note:**

> so, two fair warnings before we begin  
> 1\. i wrote 90% of this at 2 in the morning  
> 2\. this is the first real fic ive written since somewhere around 2010

 

Tooru, despite popular belief, was not popular at an early age.

 

  
While he was certainly more talkative and willing to be social than other children his age he usually always stayed in his personal friend group of two with Iwaizumi. Never finding enough interest in the other children the same way he did with him. This never much bothered either of them, knowing if anything they’d always have each other.

  
In the third grade when their class is passing out treats and letters for Valentine’s Day is when Tooru gets his first confession, written in light blue crayon on pale pink construction paper.  
  
At first he isn’t sure what to think of it until some of his classmates tease that he’s got a secret admirer, and even then he doesn’t understand all of the fuss behind it.  
  
That is until he shows it to Iwaizumi and sees that his friend only has a small pile of obligatory sweets and notes that was passed out to everyone with no special feelings implicated in any of them.  
  
It doesn’t pass unnoticed how he looks a little jealous for a moment before Iwaizumi is back at unwrapping one of the candies from his pile. And he looks appalled by Tooru’s offer to give the letter to him, saying that _‘that was made especially for you, stupidkawa! You can’t just give something like that away so carelessly!’_ Tooru doesn’t miss a beat at giving an offended remark at Iwaizumi’s name for him and they fall back into normal conversation for the rest of the day.  
  
Iwaizumi’s words get through to him though and Tooru later keeps the many more similar letters and doesn’t try to give them away to anyone again.

  
This however, doesn’t stop him from remembering the jealous look that flashed across his best friend’s face and every year after that he writes anonymous letters to Iwaizumi for Valentine’s Day mimicking the ones he receives so that he always gets at least one personal note.  
  
Iwaizumi doesn’t tell him that he knows its him writing the notes the moment he sees the handwriting that makes the note look almost rushed even though Iwaizumi knows better and he knows that Tooru probably spent a long time trying to word it in a way that would not give away the author while still getting the meaning across.

  
This yearly ritual continues even when Tooru gets his first girlfriend.

  
It’s not the same girl who gave him his first confession nor is it the second or third but actually it’s the seventh. It happens in the beginning of his second year of middle school and it doesn’t last longer than a month.  
  
His next girlfriend is right before Valentine’s Day and Tooru remembers to write Iwaizumi’s note between his schoolwork and volleyball but he forgets hers. She breaks up with him not long after and its Iwaizumi who picks him up and tells him to distract himself with practice instead of wondering what it is he could have done differently.  
  
And then not even Iwaizumi knows that the real thing that’s eating away at Tooru isn’t why she broke up with him, but why he was actually ok with it and felt no real loss just like his first break up.

  
Eventually using volleyball as a distraction from the thought works almost too well and when they become third years and a first year prodigy joins the team it only makes it worse.

  
Tooru starts staying late after practice more and more often until it becomes a daily occurrence and Iwaizumi has to stay as well to make sure nothing happens. Now with every girlfriend he gets he doesn’t even need to wonder for the most part as to why they didn’t work out. It was always volleyball and how he spent way more time playing it, practicing it, far more than anyone else on the team seemed to, and not enough with them.  
  
Tooru doesn’t bother getting a new girlfriend before Valentine’s Day that year.

  
He almost overworks himself between practicing almost through all of lunch and staying nearly two hours after their actual practice until Iwaizumi makes him clean up the gym and head home.  
  
He doesn’t expect an anonymous note the next day after seeing Tooru’s state the night before but isn’t surprised when he does get one. His notes are much better than the first one in the fourth grade, anyone else thought the note were from a genuine admirer and not his best friend. But Tooru was diligent and Iwaizumi knows better than anyone that when he’s set out to do something he’d see it through, even if it was something as silly as sending him ‘anonymous’ valentines every year.  
  
Aside from better disguising his handwriting, the notes also got more detailed as each year passed. The contents would update and the tone would range from admiring, to flirting, to almost perverse and in the case of the third kind it took everything Iwaizumi had in him not to smack the setter the next time he saw him.

  
With each passing year though he found that he almost wished that the notes were genuine, and while he knew they were to an extent he knew it was starting to not be enough. And no matter how much he wanted there was a part of him that knew that even if he did anything about it the most likely result would end up being the same as most of Tooru’s relationships and that was something that Iwaizumi wasn’t gonna let happen no matter what.

  
Tooru’s popularity multiplies at a rapid rate once they’re in high school, and somehow between his barely week long relationships from middle school and then, Tooru learns how to have a long lasting relationship. Long being relative as his longest in high school ends up being for six months before the same reason comes up that he’s more interested in volleyball than her. Tooru tries to be upset about the break up but that doesn’t last long either even though he fakes that it does.

  
It almost escapes his notice that this is the last year Iwaizumi would be able to get one of Tooru’s Valentine’s and he decides that he doesn’t want to leave things like this. He does though and he tries to think of it as for the best.

  
It isn’t until they’re in college that Iwaizumi ends up doing something about it, and it’s an accident.

  
Even though they were now going to different schools Tooru made it a point to keep in touch, almost excessively as Iwaizumi would sometimes say, but they both knew that his constant texts were always read even if they sometimes got little to no response.  
  
It was the first time since they were little that they couldn’t see each other every day. And while there were obvious differences with the distance, they were still best friends and somehow to Tooru’s dismay Iwaizumi still found a way to yell at him for not taking care of himself or for thinking that he wasn’t as talented as he actually was. And while he called the mothering comments a bit of a nuisance it was nice to still have that among other things not change between them.  
  
He’s not sure what brings on Iwaizumi’s sudden confession, if he was sober when sending it or if he even sent it to the right person at first, but if the string of curses that follow the message are anything to go by, Tooru guesses the answer to both questions are no.

  
There’s a reason however why Tooru’s talk of his relationship status ended up coming to a halt in their frequent messaging, and it had nothing to do with Iwaizumi’s confession to him.

  
Tooru teases Iwaizumi to tell him what that was about and even through the little text screen miles away he can tell that there was a shift in Iwaizumi’s mood with the question. He tries to avoid the question but Tooru won’t let up and it’s when he responds with a firm plead almost for Tooru to stop asking that he should have done just that. But Oikawa Tooru was a stubborn person who took pride in thinking that he knew how to read people well enough to know what their next move was, and there was no one who he knew better than Iwaizumi.

  
He asks if that was actually meant to be sent to him.

  
It’s easy enough for him to lie and say that no, it wasn’t. That none of the conversation they are currently having should be happening. It is though, and even though they won’t be able to see each other until the break in two weeks Iwaizumi thinks that he may actually feel worse doing this over text than he would in person.  
  
He answers in a one word reply, not knowing what else he could do. Instead of a prolonged silence and a feeling of dread, the grey ellipse signifying that Tooru was typing out a response that pops up almost instantly after Iwaizumi’s message is read fills him with sheer terror.  
  
It feels like an eternity later when he finally gets Tooru’s response even though the time stamp on it says it was only sent a minute later. He’s not sure what he expected it to be but a comment on how he hasn’t been telling Iwaizumi anything about any new relationships for the past few months is definitely not it. He wants to yell at him suddenly to get a straight forward answer to what Iwaizumi had just admitted to but before he can another message comes through.  
  
Oikawa Tooru wasn’t the worst boyfriend anyone could have but even though he’d try to make his partner happy it was always obvious in the end to them that he didn’t feel the same no matter how long they’d been dating. This had never really escaped Iwaizumi either whenever he had seen Tooru with any of his previous girlfriends. He could tell he was trying to fulfill out the role of the doting boyfriend people seemed to think he was suited for but it never really worked well for him. He’d always end up disappointing them, only unlike every other case when he’d done so he didn’t seem that bothered by it.  
  
Thinking back to it even, Iwaizumi remembers when they were growing up how when most boys in their class began showing interest in girls(Iwaizumi included)Tooru never seemed like he was much bothered by it despite having received far more confessions than any ten year old should have. At the time Iwaizumi passed it off as him being too used to it too soon but he had never considered that maybe Tooru just wasn’t interested in romance that much.

  
So now that he was on the receiving end of this sort of rejection, Iwaizumi tried to keep his disappointment to as low a level as possible. He knows he shouldn’t take it personally, but there had been a part of him that had hoped with all those nice notes he’d receive on Valentine’s Day that maybe if anyone would be the exception, it’d be Iwaizumi. He types out his short response expressing his understanding, but before he can stop himself he finally asks about the notes.  
  
Tooru whines about him knowing that they were from him, complaining that he thought he had been doing an excellent job at keeping his identity a secret for all these years. Iwaizumi sends a berating comment punctuated by calling him shittykawa and their conversation almost has the same familiar feel they usually do. When the teasing stops however and Tooru actually gets to answering Iwaizumi’s question he thinks it happens all too soon.  
  
He tries to play it off as no big deal at first, saying how he thought that it was sad how poor Iwa-chan never got any personal gifts for Valentine’s Day so he had done him a little service. Iwaizumi asks against his better judgment what about the actual contents of the notes and that’s the first time in the conversation that Tooru has to take a moment to respond.  
  
It’s not as nerve wracking as before but Iwaizumi still feels like the conversation is like thin ice and at the first wrong word their entire friendship as it was could come crumbling down. He knows better that they wouldn’t suddenly stop being friends because of this, but he can’t deny that things probably wouldn’t be the same as it had been for nearly seventeen years.

   
_I meant all of it._

  
It’s a short reply compared to the usual rapid responses Tooru normally sends, and three more messages are sent to try and play off the initial honesty in the first message.  
  
Iwaizumi doesn’t pay much attention to those though, he’s still focused on the short five word reply. Even though he knows he’s already been indirectly rejected, knowing that all those compliments and words of praise were genuine now without any doubt no matter how much Tooru tried to hide it, made him unspeakably happy. And if there was ever a moment that described bittersweet for Iwaizumi that would be it.  
  
He chooses to take the easy route and teases Tooru about the more frisky comments that occasionally made their way into the notes that Iwaizumi would deny ever made him flush so red that it almost looked like he’d been sunburned. Tooru whines back and even without seeing him Iwaizumi knows he’s pouting at the screen the more he mentions embarrassing details he remembers from various notes. This continues until Tooru has to go to practice and Iwaizumi makes sure to remind him not to push himself too hard. He asks if he’s his mom and hastily says his goodbyes before Iwaizumi can yell at him.

Things don’t seem to be any different from before Iwaizumi’s accidental confession, and he tells himself that’s a good thing while swallowing down the bitter feeling of rejection.

  
He doesn’t expect to get anything on Valentine’s Day that year. No obligatory candy or notes, and especially no 'anonymous’ notes from his best friend.

  
Which he doesn’t.

  
At school a girl in his evening class makes cookies and hands them out to the class. Two people get sick so Iwaizumi opts out of saving it for before practice like he’d originally planned to.  
  
He doesn’t receive any texts from Tooru through the rest of the morning like he usually does, only the good morning selfie he seemed to think was a good idea to send every day because _'aw, you know you miss seeing my face all the time Iwa-chan! I need to remind you before you start getting deprived.’_ Sometimes Iwaizumi really wishes that they went to the same university after all if just to smack some sense into him when he said such things.  
  
Before practice officially starts and Iwaizumi is changing, his phone ends up vibrating several times and nearly falls off the bench where he’d left it. Half dressed and confused he unlocks it and sees five new messages from Tooru. When he opens the texts he gets the last thing he’d been expecting, though he suppose he should have given him a little more credit. Why would distance ever stopped Tooru from doing anything?

  
_Iwa-chan_

 _You’ve always been there for me. You’ve always been there supporting me when I felt like I couldn’t do anything the way I wanted to. When I felt like I was never good enough. I don’t know how you deal with me sometimes, but I’m glad you did. You’re always there to break my fall, to pick me up when I’ve fallen down, and to knock some sense into me when I cant (literally!! So mean sometimes Iwa-chan!! ( >,A,<) )you’re really the best friend anyone could ask for and lucky me for having been yours for what, eighteen years? You should be wondering how the heck I put up with you! (jk ;p u know ilu <3) sometimes I think that we’ve known each other for so long it’s like we were meant to, right? I mean it’s hard to imagine what I would be like without you there. Kind of like soulmates wouldn’t you say? Now, here comes the harder part. I know, you want us to be soulmates in that way but, I always already thought we were. Your always there beside me, and i can’t picture a me without you but I can’t think of you like that. Tbh I don’t think I’ve ever thought of anyone like that before. But I know that the closest thing I have to that is with you so, if that’s alright with you cant that be enough?_  
_We don’t have to be dating to be soulmates after all, Iwa-chan._

_~Tooru (obvs since im txtn u this)_

   
_Iwa-chaaaan did you get my message?_

  
_did u like it?_

  
_what am I saying of course u did_

 

  
_Iwa-chan? Please don’t hate me for this_

  
**_I don’t_**  
**_…thanks_ **

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far then, thanks for reading!
> 
> this actually came from me accidentally misreading a tag on here as 'aromantic oikawa' and realizing i would really like to see that and it just escalated into this
> 
> please tell me what you thought kudos and reviews are always welcome and if i made any mistakes please point them out cause it was literally 2 am when the bulk of this was written so im sure i might've missed something while editing it


End file.
